Adult Humor
Adult Content has been included in every 3D Era and HD Era game, usually in the form of obscene easter eggs. This page contains all, if not most, of the adult content in the''' Grand Theft Auto series'. ''Grand Theft Auto III *The notebooks carried by male students of Liberty Campus feature scribbled drawings of ejaculating male genitalia. *The Liberty City National sports team is called the Liberty City Cocks. Inside the large sports stadium on Staunton Island, the word COCKS are painted on the stands. **As well as the Cocks, there are the Beavers. These are both allusions to the terms penis and vagina. *Around the city, there are newspapers that blow around on the street. The company that produces it is called "Liberty Cock" and the headline reads "Zombie Elvis Found!" *Visually, '8-' resembles the male's testicles, which is believed to be another hidden sexual joke made less obvious. * Saturday Night Beaver is a musical advertised on the Liberty Tree website that is a parody of the musical Saturday Night Fever. Morgan Merryweather describes the musical as 'Riverside tale of dam-building, tree-felling and weekend revelry, set in Brooklyn'. It is also promoted by DJ Andee at Lips 106 after the song Pray It Goes Okay?. A Beaver is a slang term for a hairy vagina, another example of Rockstar Games crude humor. * There is a film advertised in Grand Theft Auto III with Chuck Schwartz in the lead role. The tag line for the film is "One Man, One Night, One Gun". This poster can be found in various subway stations. notepad.jpg|The notepad and the penis. GTA 3 cocks football team.jpg|The Liberty City Cocks Team stadium ZombieElvisFound!-GTA3-newspaper.png|Liberty City Cock newspaper Gta3 2015-08-03 16-18-38-56.jpg|Half-Cocked poster. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Between 23:00 and 0:00, a pattern of lights can be seen on the Vice Points' WK Chariot Hotel. When viewed from certain perspectives the pattern resembles a penis. Every 15 in-game minutes (about 15 seconds) during this time, a fountain on top of this building activates, giving the impression that the penis is ejaculating. *On Starfish Island, a pool can be seen in the shape of a female body, along with a pool shaped like the Rockstar Logo. *On the roof of the Cherry Poppers Ice Cream Factory, there are two large dome-shaped scoops of ice cream each topped with a cherry, which resemble breasts. Also, the name Cherry Poppers is a slang term for the loss of virginity of a woman. *Following the completion of the InterGlobal Film Studio asset, posters of Candy Suxxx will be mounted on the wall of the Vercetti Estate and Ocean View Hotel. On the poster of Candy facing away, a penis can be seen coming in from the left. These posters were given by Candy as a token of love. You can also see "LOVE CANDY" written at the bottom of the wall poster. *The same "LIBERTY COCK" newspaper from GTA III returns in GTA Vice City. *There is a t-shirt for sale at the GASH shop situated in the North Point Mall, reading FUCK. *A Love Fist poster can be seen in the Vinyl Countdown shop at the North Point Mall, printed with the words.THE NUMBER OF THE BREAST. *On the walls of the storm drain in Little Haiti, there are various graffitis of a cock, referring to a penis. *There are also "CMEN" graffiti, on various walls in Little Haiti. It is a clear reference to semen. *Breast posters of the Love Fist album The Number Of The Breast can be seen in the Greasy Chopper. *Existent life posters of a nude woman on a bike and women shaking their booty can also be spotted at the Greasy Chopper. *There is an erotic poster bearing the words Fun Baqx in the bedroom of Phil Cassidy, featuring a woman in a bra and panties. *Shaft Hot Dogs is a restaurant in Vice City. The word SHAFT is used for the skin of a penis. *The private security company Gruppe Sechs in Vice City is pronounced as GROUP SEX. *Several pornographic photos featuring Candy Suxxx and a man similar to Colonel Juan Cortez can be noticed in the main room of the Vercetti Estate after complete G-Spotlight. *In Little Havana, there is a billboard with the words "Little Haiti Life's a Beach". The letters 'E' and 'A' are covered with the letters 'I' and 'T' to make it say "Life's a Bitch". This is an example of Adult Humor on Rockstar's behalf. There is also a mission in GTA San Andreas called Life's a Beach which could be a reference to the billboard, or vice versa. *The second Film Studio mission is entitled "Dildo Dodo." *There is a financial business in game named "V. A. J. Finance." Vaj is a slang term for a vagina. *Candy Suxxx literally means "Candy Sucks" and at the end there is triple X which means strong content, or Pornography. building.jpg|Penis Building. pool.jpg|The female body swimmng pool. Gta-vc_2016-02-22_21-12-05-784.png|V. A. J. Finance Building ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *After destroying the Sprunk billboard in the mission "Reuniting the Families", the slogan "A taste of things to come...", will read "A taste of come...", a pun of the act of giving someone a blowjob. *The name of the character itself, Jizzy B. is a reference to male's ejaculation. *In Cluckin' Bell, on the back of the employee's uniforms it says "TASTE THE COCK". *There is a sports team who are called the "69ers". *In the desert, there is a group of rocks which when looked upon from a certain angle are shaped like a penis. This group of rocks are better known as "Cock Rock". *The decorations on top of the Mr. Whoopee van clearly resemble large male penis. *The same poster of Candy Suxxx from GTA Vice City can be seen hanging on the wall of some safehouses in San Andreas. *The video game "They Crawled from Uranus," is a double entrendre, sounding like "They Crawled from Your Anus." The game's background is also a large black hole, and the centre that enemies spawn from resembls an anus. *The runways on the major airports in the state have the numbers "69" painted on the tarmac. *In Bayside, San Andreas, there is a purple dildo inside a dumpster in an empty lot. *In Red County, near Palomino Creek, there is a large hill named Hanky Panky Point. The hill's name is a reference to illicit sexual activity. *Inside the Lil' Probe Inn there are a total of '69 '''pictures of UFOs in the whole bar. This may be coincidental, however. * The Hot Coffee MOD is the most controversial adult humor in all the GTA series to date. * Area 69, the in-game version of Area 51, has the number 69 in its name. * Later in the game the player can buy a car dealership called "Wang Cars" which was owned by a Chinese man. When said, the store's name sounds like "wankers". * Inside the Atrium in Los Santos, there is a statue (dubbed the Statue of Lewdity by players) that depicts a man touching himself inappropriately(probably masturbating), while the other statues around it appear to cover their eyes with their hands and look away in horror. *Angel on Rock seems to have breasts, possibly referencing adult humor. *A Non-Celibate Priest can be found in ''GTA San Andreas, possibly making mockery of the Catholic priests. *At Burger Shot, the woman behind the counter will sometimes say "I enjoyed serving you sir", a reference to prostitutes. *"Beat the Cock" - two triathlon events in Santa Maria Beach and Fisher's Lagoon is a slang term for masturbation. *Inside Ganton Gym, there is a poster with the words "ARE YOU A COCK?". *There are a lot of dildos in Michelle Cannes's garage. sprunk.jpg|The billboard. statue.jpg|One of the statues looking away. taste the cock.jpg|"Taste the Cock" written on the back of his uniform. CandySuxx-Adult Humor.jpg|The photo of Candy Suxxx in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *There is a group against video games called Citizens United Negating Technology whose name, when abbreviated, is C.U.N.T. **The group's motto is "Citizens United Negating Technology For Life and People's Safety". When this is abbreviated, it says CUNT FLAPS. *There is another group called American Road Safety for Everybody which is abbreviated to A.R.S.E. *On top of Sex Club 7, there is a sign saying "Hand Held". This is a pun referencing a hand job, but also references the fact that GTA LCS is made for handheld consoles such as the PSP. *Joseph Daniel O'Toole's grave in the Liberty City Cemetery has a dildo on it. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The building where a penis could be seen in GTA Vice City when the lights were turned on at night now has a few extra lights on top. It now appears as an ejaculating penis. AdultHumour-GTAVCS.png ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *As with the other games, 69 is used a lot. The main one in GTA IV is the ones on the Firetrucks. *The logo for Memory Lanes Bowling Alley depicts a bowling pin with two bowling balls either side of it, resembling male genitals. Inside however, the sign is neon and gives a more crude drawing of it. *In many spots around Liberty City, you can see piles of rubble with a pink dildo sticking out. This is the same dildo used as a weapon in GTA San Andreas. *The golf courses, if looked from above, are shaped just like a penis. *The brand of beer called "Dusche Gold" translates to "shower gold", which also can be said as "Golden Shower" is the act of urinating on someone. *Another brand of beer, "Pißwasser", is pronounced "Pisswasser". This is because the "ß" sounds like "ss". Because of this, it is just like calling the beer Piss Water or Piss in Water. An advertisement shows a woman with the bottle in her mouth as if in an act of fellatio. *The logo for AutoEroticar is shaped like a penis. Also, the word "Erotic" is in the name, meaning that the cars may give you an erection. "Autoeroticism" refers to masturbation. *In a building called the "National Union of Contemporary Arts", within which is a statue of what looks like a man with an erection. *In BOABO, there is a building called "The Clocktower" which displays the in-game time on a giant digital clock. When driving on the Algonquin Bridge at night, you can see the word CLOCKTOWER lit up except the letter "L" meaning it instead reads COCKTOWER. *In Middle Park there is a monument that resembles the male genitalia. A plaque at the base says it's called "Le Knobelisk" and that is was presented to Liberty City in 2007. *In Florian's/Bernie's apartment, in his living room, there is a picture of a flower that resembles the male genitalia. This could be a reference to his homosexuality. *Meals at Cluckin' Bell prefer to use the word "Cock" instead of "Chicken". *Another thing at Cluckin' Bell is the signs above the restrooms. Above the male restroom, it says "Cocks" and above the female restroom, it says "Chicks". *In the mission "Politics" for Arthur Stubbs in TLAD, he can be seen fully naked with his penis exposed. *The series of internet cafes known as TW@, is a clear reference to the female vagina, or 'Twat' when the "@" is pronounced as "at". *The viral video, 2 Girls 1 Cup, is indirectly referenced to numerous times on the radio. *The securicar group, "Group Sechs" sounds a lot like "Group Sex". *In the missions done for Gerald McReary while he is in prison, a chart can be seen behind Gerald in the cutscenes of the missions. There are several names written on it, all of which are puns, including Issac Hunt (I's A Cunt), Seymour Fani (See More Fanny,fanny means vagina in British and buttocks in U.S), Richard Head (Dick Head), and Phil Mcreavis (Fill My Crevice, crevice is another word for vagina). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * There is a picture of a lady eating noodles with a chopstick. This is supposed to look like she is sucking a penis. ''The Ballad Of Gay Tony'' *On the loading screen for The Ballad of Gay Tony, the artwork of Joni shows her popping the cork off a bottle of champagne. It is supposed to appear like she is giving a man a hand job while he ejaculates. *The Bahama Mamas club's name means "Bahama Boobs" in Portuguese. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In downtown there is a building under construction. On the side of the building there is a sign which reads: "The Mile High Club" with an extremely tall building behind it. The Mile High Club refers to committing sexual acts in an airplane or other airborne vehicle, like a blimp. *In the Los Santos Country Club (golf course), there is a golf sign saying, "169 Yards". *"69" Is graffitied on the back of the Vinewood Sign multiple times. *The name of the shop Liquor Ace In GTA V is pronounced like "lick her ass". *There is a construction development company in Los Santos that is called "Fap". Fap is a recent internet slang term for masturbation. *A Lifeinvader commercial suggests that the Lifeinvader tablet can be held by the penis. It also shows a reference to gay men having sex. *The two tires used as the Tire Nutz logo line up with a silo behind them to form male genitals from a certain angle. *According to the missions menu in GTA V has 69 main storyline missions, although, there are actually 79 missions. *In Vinewood Hills, there is a house (near the runaway bride's home) with a garden gnome leaning forward with his pants down, as if he is ready for anal sex or mooning. *In Michael's bedroom, there's a "kama sutra" book on the night table. *After switching to Michael in his home, rarely, when the player walks into Michael and Amanda's room, Michael will find Amanda using a dildo. She throws it at Michael and claims that she thought the door was locked. *Wiwang (wee wang) is the brand of various AC units installed on building rooftops. *The route layout for the "Freeway" street race resembles a crude drawing of a penis and testicles when viewed from above (best seen on the Rockstar Social Club page). *Fabien's Yoga positions represent the Kama Sutra. *In Exercising Demons - Franklin, when approaching Mary-Ann, she starts her counting on 69, and refers to the triathlon as a "Three-Way". *On top of Mount Chiliad, there are two signs; one reading "Old Man's Crack" and another reading "Bell's End". *On the beach, a sandcastle can be seen that looks like a penis and testicles. *On the iFruit app on iPhone, there is an ad for Los Santos Customs stating that they give the best rim jobs in the state which is slang for licking your partner's anus. *The park ranger station is named "Beaver Bush" which is a slang term for female pubic hair. *One of the stock market in GTA V, "BAWSAQ" when pronounced sounds like "Ballsack". *On multiple construction sites STD is postered and also on one of the cars in GTA V a grille mod for the car in Los Santos Customs has STD on it. *There is a liquor store called Liquor Hole which, when said spells "Lick Her Hole". *On several Billboards, there is "Strap on time" written on it. Strap on is a Dildo attached to a belt. *On Ludendorff Beaver, there's a text written on it, which reads "Your Mamma has bigger beaver, than this". *The logo for the iFruit App looks like anal sex if you look at it from upside down. *The company Swallow may be a reference to a woman swallowing sperm. See Also *69 *Rockstar Logo *Smaller Easter Eggs Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Signs Category:GTA Wiki Info